Stitched-Back Foot Airman
"I've always wondered why it is that the Stitched-Back Foot Airman decided to call themselves that, because it really is, I think, the worst name that I've ever heard for a band. I mean, it's neither funny nor clever nor indeed particularly memorable, but that's what they're called anyway." https://peel.wikia.com/wiki/06_February_1987_(BFBS) Stitched-Back Foot Airman started in the early eighties as a side project to the Southampton UK-based band Games To Avoid led by guitarist and singer Simon Vincent. "Stitched" was initially an "occasional" band Simon formed with his younger brother Robin Vincent and Mike Farmer and film maker/visual artist Crimp Beringer. The name was taken from a headline in the Southern Evening Echo relating to a small plane pilot who had crashed and had his foot re-attached to his leg: the full headline was "Stitched-back Foot Airman on the mend". The band operated without boundaries, constantly swapping instruments and experimenting with many different sounds. Their first ever gig was at The Kingsland Hall in Southampton (circa '83). As time passed Games to Avoid and Greeting No.4 both dwindled and Stitched became the main focus. In '83 or '84 the band migrated to London and several records were released on their own label Very Mouth including the sublime mini album Seven Egg Timing Greats, the 7" "Wouldn't You Like to Know" and the 12" "Costa Del Sol". They then signed to the Manchester based label In Tape and released 12" "Shake Up" and the Big Mess. Stitched-Back Foot Airman played many gigs, mainly in London in the mid-eighties and were regulars at early Club Dog and Whirly-yGig events also sharing bills with the likes of Mekons and Psychic TV, and supporting luminaries like the Smiths just before they hit the big time. Life's needs meant that jobs were found and around this time Simon moved to the Welsh borders where he has lived ever since. Mike Farmer worked for EMI publishing for a couple of years in their West End studios before setting up home in Sussex and earning a crust writing library music. Robin has pursued an active career as an academic. All are still making music and both Mike and Robin played on Simon's album Out of Here released in 2004. https://www.discogs.com/artist/1808852-Stitched-Back-Foot-Airman The band have never split and still occasionally get together to record. Links to Peel Despite his dislike of their name, JP was interested enough in their material to spin their first single and even revisit it years later. However, this passing fancy did not extend to the band being offered a session. JP played offerings from their two earlier incarnations on 09 January 1983 (BFBS) back to back, due to their being on the same label but without apparently being aware of their connection. Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *None Other Shows Played *20 May 1986: Fashion Scum (12" - Seven Egg-Timing Greats) Very Mouth *21 January 1987: Wouldn't You Like To Know (7") Very Mouth *06 February 1987 (BFBS) / Peel 051 (BFBS): 'Wouldn't You Like To Know (7")' (Very Mouth) *09 February 1987: 'Sinking Ship (7"-Wouldn't You Like To Know)' (Very Mouth) *15 February 1987 (BFBS): 'Wouldn't You Like To Know (7")' (Very Mouth) *23 January 1988 (BFBS): Shake Up (12") In Tape ‎– IT 049 *03 February 1988: Shake Up (12") In Tape *16 August 1988 (Radio Bremen): 'Invented By Robots (12"-Costa Del Sol)' (In Tape) *03 June 1995 (BFBS): 'Wouldn't You Like To Know (7")' (Very Mouth) Games To Avoid *09 January 1983 (BFBS): 'Hideous (7"-Neckspots)' (Very Mouth) Greeting No 4 *04 January 1983: Condition (7" - Photos) Very Mouth *09 January 1983 (BFBS): 'Condition (7"-Photos / Condition)' (Very Mouth) (JP: 'Owing more than a little, I think, to the Au Pairs' It's Obvious' in its middle reaches.') See Also * City Walls External Links *Fanning Sessions *Rate Your Music *Discogs Category:Artists